


Snow

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, English, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Snow, Snowball Fight, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurze Verfolgung mit anschließender Schneeballschlacht</p><p>Short tracing followed by a snowball fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sie lauerten mal wieder einem Verbrecher auf. Es war spät am Nachmittag und es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien. Sie liefen schon eine Weile durch die Gegend und suchten Informationen und verdächtige Personen. Doch langsam wurde es langweilig für Watson, vor allem weil sie irgendwie kein klares Ziel ansteuerten. Sherlock lief zwei Meter vor ihm. In Gedanken vertieft und mit seinem Handy spielend.

Das einzige was er immer mal sagte war, "Schneller John!", "Hier lang John!" oder "Nicht so langsam sonst erwischt er uns noch!" Er mit seinen langen Beinen hat gut reden, dachte John etwas deprimiert. Aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als hinter zu trotten und zu hoffen das ihr sinnloser Marsch durch den Schnee oder vielmehr Matsch bald ein Ende hatte. Sein Mann steuerte auf einen Park zu. Watson hielt schon nach der nächsten Bank ausschau, den er musste sich mindestens mal fünf Minuten hinsetzen.

"Da vorne!" Brüllte der Vordermann ohne Vorwarnung und rannte los. Der Hintermann war zwar nicht sehr  erfreut rannte aber hinter her. Doch wie immer war der Mantelträger viel zu schnell und Watson wahrscheinlich viel zu Müde. So kam was kommen musste, der Älter übersah beim Laufen eine glatte Stelle und rutschte nach hinten weg.

"Autsch." Kam es nur gequält von dem Doktor als dieser auf den Rücken lag. “Ich wollte mich doch ausruhen.” Meinte John genervt. Er sah nach oben in den dämmernden Himmel. Die Schneeflocken fielen langsam auf ihn herab. Stille. Eigentlich fand er den Schnee ganz bequem und so schloss er kurz die Augen. Sherlock käme auch mal ohne ihn klar.

Mit einem Ruck setze er sich dann aber doch auch den seine Rückseite wurde langsam kalt.

"Kollege? Ist das gesund?" Ein Fremder stand plötzlich über dem Doktor.

"Ich meine so ein Nickerchen mitten im Schnee." John sah nach oben und lächelte peinlich berührt.

"Ich bin nur ausgerutscht. Aber danke der Nachfrage." Der Andere reichte ihm die Hand um ihn hochzuziehen. In dem Moment kamen sein verlorener Mann, Lestrade und Anhang angelaufen.

"John du hast ihn!" Hörte er noch bevor der freundliche Fremde ihm jetzt ein Messerklinge an den Hals drückte.

"Nichts für ungut. Aber ich gehe nicht in den Knast!" Erschrocken blickte Sherlock seinen Gatten an. Dieser aber machte nur ein genervtes Gesicht, holte aus und schlug seinem neuen Feind den Ellbogen in den Magen. Der Kerl ging keuchen zu Boden und die Polizei nutze ihre Chance.

"John er hat dich erwischt!" Erkannte Sherlock. Besorgt ging er auf seinen Mann zu. "Bist du ok?"

John fasste sich ins Gesicht und merkte das er einen kleinen Schnitt an der rechten Wange hatte.

"Ich bin in Ordnung Sherlock. Pflaster drauf und fertig." Versuchte er den Lockenkopf zu beruhigen, doch er sah ihn immer noch besorgt an. "Und deine Rückseite?"

"Ach du hast gesehen das ich gefallen bin, hattest aber nicht mal die Zeit nach mir zu sehen." Gespielt beleidigt verschränkte Watson die Arme vor der Brust.

"Sei nicht albern John. Als ich merkte das du nicht mehr hinter mir warst bin ich den Weg zurück gerannt. Ich sah dich dann im Schnee liegen und der Kerl stand über dir. Hast du ihn den nicht kommen sehen?"

"Wir übrigens auch." Schaltete sich nun Lestrade dazu.

"So nun da wir ihn haben machen wir uns vom Acker. Man sieht sich." Damit verabschiedete er sich und zog mit seiner Crew ab.

"Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Du weist wie ich...John?" Der Angesprochen ging in die Hocke. Der Detektiv bückte sich und fasste seinen Mann an der guten Schulter an. Da sah dieser seine Chance und schmiss den Schneeball den er geformt hatte, den Lockenkopf ins Gesicht.

"Und das hat der Detektiv nicht kommen sehen." Lachte er und rannte nach vorne. Sherlock war etwas verblüfft doch seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem grinsen. Er schnappte sich etwas Schnee und rannte John hinter. Natürlich hatte der Lockige seinen Mann schnell eingeholt. Er wollte ihn abwerfen, traf aber nicht wirklich.

"Also da musst du noch üben." Neckte ihn der Blonde, der sich schon wieder Nachschub vom Boden holte. Doch das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit ihm und er rutschte schon wieder weg. Wieder landete der Doktor auf seinem Hintern.

"Verdammt! Das wird jetzt garantiert ein blauer Fleck." Stöhnte der Gefallene vor Schmerz.

"Das hast du davon." Grinste der Detektiv, streckte John aber seine Hand entgegen. Watson nahm sie dankend an, hatte aber nicht vor aufzustehen. Statt dessen zog er den Schadfreudigen zu sich herunter in den Schnee. Sherlock der das nicht kommen sehen hatte, lag jetzt mit seiner Vorderseite im Schnee.

"Hey das war nicht fair." Beschwerte er sich, griff sich so viel Schnee wie er kriegen konnte, schmiss sich auf seinen lachenden Mann und rieb ihm das Zeug ins Gesicht. Immer noch lachend wischte John sich das Geschmolzene aus dem Gesicht und sah hoch zu den genau so nassen Lockenkopf. Dieser sass auf seinen Beinen und lächelte zurück. Dieses Lächeln wie sehr er es doch liebte, dachte Watson und es war nur ihm gewidmet. Er setzte sich langsam auf und griff in den Nacken des Jüngeren um ihn etwas zu sich runter zu ziehen und seine Lippen mit seinen in Beschlag zu nehmen. Freudig schloss Sherlock die Augen und lehnte sich noch etwas nach vorne.

"Wir sollten nach Hause gehen. Sonst erkälten wir uns noch." Flüsterte John als er wieder von seinem Mann ablies. Der Detektiv nickte zustimmend, ging von Watson herunter und half ihm hoch. Doch als der Blonde stand, lies er Sherlock's Hand nicht los. Sonder er drückte sie noch etwas fester und zog den Lockenkopf hinter sich her. John hatte immer Probleme damit was andere dachten. Natürlich war ihm sein Detektiv nicht peinlich.

Es war einfach so das es noch vielen Leuten unangenehm war ein gleich geschlechtliches Pärchen zu sehen. Deswegen hatten sie beschlossen nur wenn sie alleine sind Intimitäten auszutauschen. Doch heute schien das dem Doktor alles egal zu sein und Sherlock war darüber sehr glücklich.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short tracing followed by a snowball fight

It was that time when they lurked for a criminal again. It was late afternoon and it had begun to snow. They walked for a while through the area and searched information’s and suspicious persons. But slowly it became boring for Watson, mainly because somehow they headed for no clear goal. Sherlock ran two meters in front of him, absorbed in his thoughts and playing with his cell phone. The only thing he heard here and there was, ‘Faster John!’, ‘This way John!’ or ‘Don’t be so slow or he gets away!’

He could say this with his long legs, the blonde thought a bit depressed. But he had no choice but to trot behind and hoped that the senseless march through the snow, or rather mud soon came to an end. His man headed for a park. Watson looked out after the next bench, he had to sit down at least for a five minutes.

"Over there!" Shouted the man in front without warning and ran faster. The man behind wasn’t very pleased but fallowed anyway. But as always the coat carrier was too fast and Watson probably too tired. So came what was to come, the elder one overlooked when running a icy point and slid backwards.

"Ouch." It came tormented from the doctor when he was lying on his back.

“I wanted to rest but not like that." John said annoyed. He looked up into the darkening sky. The snowflakes fell slowly down on him. Silence. Actually, he found the snow quite convenient and so he closed his eyes briefly. Sherlock could do these things sometimes without him. With a jolt he sat up after all because his back was getting cold.

“Hey mate, is that healthy?" A stranger suddenly appeared over the doctor.

"I mean a nap in the snow." John looked up and smiled a little embarrassed.

"I'm just slipped. But thanks for asking." The other gave him the hand to pull him up. At that moment his lost man, Lestrade and his employees came running to them.

"John, you caught him!" He heard before the friendly stranger pressed a knife to his throat.

“No offense. But I don’t go back to prison!" Sherlock looked startled at his husband. This only made an annoyed face, reached out and hit his new enemy the elbow in the stomach. The guy went gasping to the ground and the police used the chance.

"He has caught you!" The curly head recognized. Worried, he walked towards his man.

"Are you ok?" John touched his face and realized that he had a small cut on the right cheek.

"I'm fine Sherlock. A patch on it and I’m good as new." He tried to calm the taller one but he looked at still worried.

"And your back?"

“Oh you did see that but hadn’t even the time to check on me." Watson played offended and crossed his arms before his chest.

“Don’t be ridiculous, John. When I realized that you were no longer behind me I ran the way back. I saw you then lying in the snow and the guy was standing over you. Didn’t you saw him come?"

"We also, by the way." Lestrade turned into the conversation.

"So, now that we have him we go from the field." He said goodbye and run off with his crew.

"Please don’t be angry. You know how I... John?" The addressed dropped into a crouch. The detective reached down and grabbed his man on the good shoulder. This saw then his chance and threw the snowball which he had formed the curly-haired in the face.

"And that didn’t saw the detective coming." He laughed and ran forward. Sherlock was a bit taken aback but his mouth twisted into a grin. He grabbed some snow and ran behind John. Of course, the curly head caught up with his man quickly. He wanted to throw the snow but doesn’t really hit him.

"Well, you have to practice a lot more." The blonde teased and fetched supply from the ground. But fate doesn’t mean it well with him and he slipped again. Once again the doctor landed on his butt.

"Damn! This is guaranteed going a bruise now." Groaned the fallen one in pain.

"It’s your own fault." Grinned the detective and stretched out his hand to John. Watson took it gratefully but it wasn’t his intend to get up. Instead, he pulled the other down to him in the snow. Sherlock hadn’t seen this coming and lay with his front in the cold stuff now.

"Hey that wasn’t fair." He complained and grips so much snow as he could get to threw it on his laughing man. Still laughing, John wiped the melted from his face and looked up at the just as wet curly head. This was sitting on his legs and smiled back. That smile how much he loved it, thought Watson and it was only dedicated to him. He slowly sat up, reached into the neck of the younger one to pull him a bit down to confiscate the lips. Happy closed Sherlock his eyes and leaned a little forward.

"We should go home. Otherwise, we catch a cold.” John whispered as he let go of his man again. The detective nodded in agreement and helped Watson up. But as the blond was standing he doesn’t let go of Sherlock's hand. But he squeezed it a little tighter and pulled the curly head behind him. John always had problems with what others thought. Of course, his detective wasn’t an embarrassment for him. It was just so that there were still a lot of people who felt uncomfortable to see a same-sex couple. That's why they had decided only when they are alone to exchange intimacies. But today it seemed it doesn’t matter for the doctor and Sherlock was very happy about it.


End file.
